Trina
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of death = Before Age 461|Date of birth = October 6, Age 303|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)}} Trina (トリナ, Torina) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first child to master the art of Chi Blocking as she's first appears in the end of TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the second child youngest daughter of Ben and Erica, the younger sister of Dylan, the granddaughter of Jason and Leslie, and Toby and Trish, the niece of Logan, Morgan and Debbie and younger cousin of Josh. She's also the best friend of Kenny, Adam, Tracy, Darry, Veronica and Lisa. Appearance Trina is a beautiful, Personality Trina is very kindhearted, sweet, innocent and fun-loving and tomboyish and usually quiet, but not afraid to speak her mind. During mission she’s level-headed and concentrated on the objective but she’ll always put her friends first. She is very native when it comes to feelings and relationship mostly with boys: she is very polite and kind to everyone even if everyone hate her. Despite her calm and kind demeanour, she has a quick temper and occasionally lashes out violently at others if they anger her. This mostly happens when someone doubts the strength of her dreams and determination. Headstrong and intelligent as her father, but a disaster in social relationships like her mother. Trina is childish most of the time. She cares deeply for her friends, family, older brother, older cousin and is fiercely protective of them and she usually resorts to violence when someone is mean to them. In truth, behind her always present smile, Trina is a very insecure and shy person that never knows how to express her feelings to others, thus making her look like a brash girl that strives for acknowledgment. Biography Background Trina is born on October 6 of Age 303 and Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga She's mentioned by Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movie, Dead Zone She's mentioned by The World's Strongest She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Trina is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Trina was Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Trina is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Trina, Trivia * Trina's name means Japanese name means (トリナ or Torina) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: or Catriona often used as an independent name. * In Gaelic Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: a Scottish Gaelicmeaning meaning pure, clear. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: Innocent. * In Scandinavian Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: Abbreviation of names with the -trina ending. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: Pure. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Trina is: Pure. * It is pronounced TREEN-nah. It is of Scandinavian origin. Short form of names with -trina ending, such as Katrina (Greek) "pure". Trena is a Latin term meaning "triple" and sometimes is used in reference to the Trinity. Also form of Catherine. Also form of Katherine. * It is pronounced ka-TREE-nah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Katrina is "pure". Short form of Katherine. The name has a European sound to it. Actress Katrin Cartlidge. Also form of Catherine. Gallery Das4hei-d8a3d09e-9676-42ca-a1f3-1ffa68b01d61-1.jpg|Trina as a kid New generation painful dream part 3 by kwon910-1.jpg New generation painful dream part 3 by kwon910-2.jpg New generation painful dream part 3 by kwon910-3.jpg New generation painful dream part 3 by kwon910-4.jpg New generation painful dream part 3 by kwon910-5.jpg D8dbjeg-f9d7e94b-9321-4b8d-a0cb-5393a181de28-1.jpg D8dbjeg-f9d7e94b-9321-4b8d-a0cb-5393a181de28-2.jpg Anzu meets shinachiku by kwon9106 d8iiqqp-pre-1.jpg Da3n2lc-f4f78f68-8bf7-402b-ab5a-3f504e10c713-1.png Anzu new year by xcaeli-daucczk.png Anzu2 by xcaeli-d9lyi23-1.png Anzurika by xcaeli-da2vjax-1.png Shinachiku girl partners by xcaeli-d9zg4u8-2.png Ertgh by narusasusaku91-d9db3wi.jpg Juntas by xcaeli-d9tp1u2-2.png Fanonargirlsanzu by xcaeli-dblc62m-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Video games where Trina is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters